Jecht/Dissidia (PSP)
|englishva= }} Jecht is one of the characters on the side of Chaos in Dissidia Final Fantasy. Similar to Golbez, he doesn't really care about Chaos' goals, rather he wishes to help his son Tidus instead. Attire Jecht's body has been redesigned with elements of his Final Aeon form, including various spikes emerging from his body, but his core appearance is identical to his original appearance. It is an interesting fact that instead of using Yoshitaka Amano's original artwork to create Jecht's Dissidia look, Tetsuya Nomura used elements of Jecht's Fayth to design his look. His alternate costume is a recolor with no evident basis. His crystallized version is of the color orange. Story Destiny Odyssey II Jecht appears in Firion's story as a boss, after having been rejected a fight with Tidus, due to the appearance of The Emperor earlier on. In frustration, he battles Firion as an outlet. However, once Firion states that the only person Jecht wants to face is Tidus, he leaves, stating that Firion hit home. Destiny Odyssey X Jecht appears before Tidus after he was seperated from Firion, and prepares to face his son, but Mateus interrupts them, stating that Tidus fighting Jecht out of hatred wasn't part of their plan. In frustration, Jecht leaves. He later faces off against Mateus due to his desire to fight Tidus, and as a result sustains several injuries against the Emperor. When Tidus and Firion appear on the scene, Mateus teleports away, and Jecht prepares for a battle. However, Tidus refuses to fight his father with the injuries he sustained, and as a result, Jecht leaves. However, Firion provides Tidus with a potion, which he uses to heal Jecht's wounds, so they can finally have their battle. After losing, Jecht commends his son's strength, and leaves. Shade Impulse Tidus encounters Jecht some time after Chaos killed Cosmos. Though he has abandoned his allies, after realizing that he had been a pawn in the Emperor's plan, Jecht urges Tidus to fight him again, stating that a true ace never barely scrapes a victory. After losing again, Jecht tells Tidus that with the hesitation in his heart, he wouldn't be able to keep on the battle against Chaos. After Tidus thanks him, he fades away, saying that being Tidus' father had been fun. Battle In battle, Jecht is described as the "Ultimate In-fighter": he has an outstanding 112 ATK and DEF status at level 100, and his attacks are quick but short-ranged. Due to his unique "Just-Combo" system, the combos of the brave attacks Jecht Rush and Jecht Stream are classified into three different levels: weak, normal, and strong, according to the timing of the player's button commands. Each level gives different amounts of damage and possesses different battle actions. Players can execute an HP attack midway through the combo, thus rendering the opponent incapable of making an attempt to dodge or counter attack. Additionally, all of Jecht's attacks except for Jecht Block can be charged and strengthened, giving them heavier blows, longer attack ranges, and guard-crushing abilities, while Jecht Block is a zero-ranged attack that has guarding effects (guard-crushing HP attacks such as Cloud Strife’s Cross Slash and Braver included). Brave Attacks HP Attacks EX Mode Jecht's EX Mode consists of his Final Aeon form, only smaller and more human sized then it was in Final Fantasy X. In this form, Jecht can chain his attacks without any pause at all, not needing to connect on the first hit in order to keep the combo going. This lets him overwhelm opponents with unstoppable attacks. For his EX Burst, Blitz King, Jecht flings his enemies with a kick, slashes them with his sword, and then kicks a boulder, which is divided due to the strength of the blow, at them. This EX Mode works like Tidus' but uses two timers instead, both working as variables to calculate the number of rocks the boulder thrown at the enemy divides in the end of the combo. Equipment Jecht can use mostly light equipment as well as swords, giant swords, axes, and knuckles. Exclusive Weapons Allusions *During a cutscene, Jecht punches Tidus but misses, and a round wave of energy is left behind, similar to Sin's energy attack in a cutscene just before fighting it. *In Shade Impulse, it is revealed that Jecht was once a Warrior of Cosmos. This is following on from his role in Final Fantasy X, of having once journeyed to save the world but now having become its enemy. *His last HP attack, True Jecht Shot, is a reference to the Jecht Shot in Final Fantasy X, where Tidus recounts that the Jecht developed the technique, but giving it the name Sublimely Magnificent Jecht Shot Mark III to hook audiences in and make them come back to see a Mark I or Mark II, neither of which really existed. The "Mark III" exists as Tidus' last HP attack, as well. Trivia *Many fans have questioned the reason why the developers chose Jecht over Seymour Guado as the antagonist representing Final Fantasy X. When questioned about Jecht's inclusion, the development team stated that Jecht had more of an emotional connection to Tidus than Seymour; choosing Seymour as the villain would require Yuna to be the playable hero, because of her ties to him. Yu Yevon was probably not chosen because of his lack of any real appearance in the game. *Jecht is the only villain to fight another, in this case being the Emperor Category:Dissidia Characters